


So Close Yet So Far

by BeautifulBlueJay



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulBlueJay/pseuds/BeautifulBlueJay
Summary: Mellisa Janes has grown up with Bucky and Steve becoming the most iconic trio until one night Mellisa is kidnapped after an argument with Bucky she spends years in captivity before finally escaping only to find out her boys were dead. Here is the story of The Sorcerer and how she came to be.I do not own any marvel characters and wrote this for fun.I only made Mellisa Janes
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1: The Beginning yet somehow The End

Growing up being friends with this tiny sickly person we kind of got bullied a lot. It wasn't Steves fault he was sickly and small and I tried my best to protect him. Then we met James and he protected us both. We were together all the time. Laughing, Playing, Taking care of each other. Today we were all going to gather at Steves to just hang out because we haven't seen each other recently. Walking down the street I knock on the door, Steves mother opens the door with a smile.

"Hello, Mellisa." She steps aside to let me in.

"Hello, mama Rodgers."

"How's your mom, dear"

"Oh you know, she's the same as she's always been." This makes her frown. Knowing exactly what that means. My Dad left years ago and my mom hasn't been the same. A bit neglectful, depressed, angry, and I completely understand but I want my loving and happy mother back. Moving on Ms.Rodgers tells me when dinner will be ready and I'm on my way out back to bother steve.

"Hey, Why are you already out there?"

"Just needed some fresh air I suppose" We talked for like an hour as we waited for Bucky. Another hour passes and we get restless. Where is he? At around 7 we decided to walk downtown to find something to do. Mama Rodgers told us to be quick and not get into any trouble. Little did I know this would be the last time I see her. We begin our trek downtown walking talking and passing people by. We pass a restaurant but through the window I see Bucky. He fucking stood us up for a date. Wow. Seeing him smile at this petite blonde with that look... It unsettled me. I felt so angry but so sad too. But I was angrier. I let that anger guide me inside passing people who looked at me incredulously. As I storm in all I could see was red. The girl was definitely better looking than me. She had the most beautiful golden hair, she wore a dress and she probably didn't play outside with the boys and talked properly and... All those thoughts made me so much angrier. I reached The table seething. "You ditched us for a fucking date."

I asked as calmly as I could at this moment. He said nothing speechless looking shocked. Getting no response my voice raises more "You blew off your best friends for this tramp, Really James. You bastard" I continue to spew curses until Bucky stands up visibly upset.

"We'll talk about this later Mels I'm busy. I'm sorry I forgot we were meant to meet today." He sits back down and ignores my existence. But then he continues. "Is this jealousy Mellisa, did you really think I would ever date you, You dress like a boy, act like a boy. I would never date you."

"Fuck you, James."Storming out I decided I needed to be by myself. Speeding past steve Tears slowly beginning to leave my eyes. "I'll meet you back at yours." I quickly whisper out. Taking off I begin to run and run and run. Am I really that repulsive, could I not be loved romantically? Stopping I try to calm myself. I knew everything he said before he even said it. I knew he would never feel that way for me, I knew it, but why does it still hurt so much. I try to convince myself that everything's okay. I didn't just get my heart ripped out and torn to shreds. Hearing footsteps behind me I turn around.

"Hello, little lady." A tall man says with an accent I've never heard. He had this crooked smile adorning his pale features. This caused me to take a few steps back. Who is this and why is he stalking towards me. Noticing him not stopping I go to take off in a sprint to get away, but I'm in an alley and it's reached the end. Panicking I try to shout but he has reached me already.

"HELP! HELpp..." Feeling a needle enter my skin after he grabs me. Oh no oh no. I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die. I don't wanna die. "HELP, HELpp,"

"Shhh we've got great plans for you." everything starts to fade as I continue to struggle and break free. This is it, this is my end. I'll die before I ever get my first kiss, or come to terms with the way I look... Before I could even finish my thoughts the darkness overcomes me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, this is my first time posting fanfiction to Archiveofourown. The first few chapters will be a bit short but soon we will get to over 1 thousand words each chapter. Thanks for reading and I hope you stick with me through writing this as the will be other stories linked to this one.


	2. Chapter 2: My Worst Nightmare

When I come to I'm on a cold metal table surrounded by men speaking in a language I don't recognize. I'm hooked up to machines. Where am I? It takes a few seconds for me to grasp the situation. But I began to scream my head off begging to be let go.

"NO No no, please let me go." squirming and wiggling trying to break free, then the darkness came back.

I wake up again probably hours later in a cell. Taking a look around, there's a bed and a toilet. The bed doesn't even have a pillow. I start to freak out again. This can't be happening. I must be asleep, yeah, I went home after the argument and went to sleep, this is all just a nightmare. A very scary nightmare. I get up and move to the corner farthest away from the door. Sitting with my knees to my chest I begin to cry. I wanna go home, I really wanna go home. Tears stream down my face quickly as I continue to freak out. Some time goes by when I try to make a resolve and calm myself. I've gotta be strong, I can get out of here, I have to get out of here. More time passes and I'm all alone thinking up ways to free myself. Then the door opens and a man comes in. He walks towards me quickly leaving me no time to move and getaway. He grabs me by the arm to haul me out of the cell. Noticing his weak grip I try to make my escape running as far as I can, which isn't very far I am once again sedated and carried off.

I've lost track of how long I've been here, wherever here is, and every day feels like the same nightmare. I wake up in a cell, dragged to a lab to be poked and prodded, thrown back in the cell, fed, and then sleep. This whole process repeats. It was never-ending. There were times though when I was left alone. For days or weeks, I don't know. And then the cycle started again. It was torturous not knowing the language of my kidnappers was difficult. The times I didn't understand what they were saying left me with bruises and scars. I've come up with a plan to escape, being here for so long I've recognized a pattern with my guards. The one who takes me to the lab is a bit nicer than others his grip isn't deathly and he even seems nice. He talks to me during our walks and even though I don't understand what he is saying he 'tries' to cheer me up. This time is my chance so ill take it. Once I take him out there is an exit door between here and the lab I get there and take off a run as fast as I can to find help. That's what I thought would happen once I reach the door. I had taken out the guard kicking him unexpectedly where the sun doesn't shine. This causes him to bend over allowing me to kick him in the face and then punching him in the nose. I open the door and take off running, then the sirens go off causing me to push forward and go faster. I'm not giving up I will get out, go home, be with my family take care of my mom, oh how she must be feeling, I'm going to get out. I run and run and run but I don't get far. I hear the sound of a gun cock and then it was shot. I feel the bullet enter my skin causing me to fall. No No No. Trying my hardest to push through the pain crawl even. The pain was too much and I was out again.


	3. Chapter 3: What Have I Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Your mission was a success number 1. I am so happy."
> 
> He giggles picking up the jewel and studying it. After a while, he dismisses me back to my cell.

I woke up in a different room than my cell. They're gonna kill me now, aren't they? The room was white and it even had a window and an actual bed. Sitting up I remember my failed attempt at escape and began to cry. Why am I here, what do they want from me? At this moment a man walks in looking impressed he smiles down at me. "Hello, subject number 1." Strutting up his wicked smile becomes more apparent. "Congrats, you have proven yourself useful, now we are gon-"

"Where am I, why am I here, How long have I been here, What do you want from me."

"Now, now number 1, your questions will be answered soon enough." Number 1? Why was he calling me that?

"No No just let me go please let me go" I'm begging tears in my eyes "LET ME GO" Gettin up I run at him ready to attack. Before I get to him guards rush in to contain me.

"Miss Janes is it, ill answer your questions. You are very very far from New York in a hidden facility where I have been experimenting on you and others." He then switches languages confusing me.

"du bist großartig mein experiment"

-You are magnificent my experiment

"What, What are you saying?"

"wir werden die injektionen wie geplant"

-We will continue the injections as planned

"No, No No please help me HELP ME!" The men drag me out of the room as I yell repeatedly trying to get out of their grasp. It doesn't take long for them to sedate me again. Wait "didn't I get shot." why don't I feel any stitches or pain. The dark feeling I get after sedation begins taking over but not before I hear an answer to my question "Yes and you healed not even 20 minutes later."And then I am out.

A couple more days past and the familiar pattern continues except something new was added to test my healing abilities each day they trained me to fight and be beaten just to see how long it takes the cuts and bruises to heal. This happened for days and now my routine is set I can kind of tell when the sun rises and falls. I t was another day of training when something new happened. I couldn't take the beatings anymore. I was so tired I wanted them to stop. And at that moment, The room began to shake objects in the room began to float and dart around. I could feel the power in my veins. Directing that feeling towards the man beating he flys away from me like a rag doll. I stand up facing him. Feeling so angry and powerful I toss him around continuously into the walls and the ground until I get tired feeling dizzy he suddenly falls out of the air and I pass out.

I wake up in the lab I first woke up in. How long has it been since then a year maybe 2 I don't know but it feels like forever. I'm tied down to the table and I'm in here all alone. I'm so tired, I- I don't even want to live anymore I'm never gonna get out of here. People begin to walk in and I prepare for what comes next.

After being tested on I was taken into a room filled with weapons. There was a tall buff man in the middle of the room, he looked terrifying. Once the door closed behind me he ran towards me full speed. This causes me to panic and runs towards the nearest weapon I could get to. That being a sword I fought for my life that day. This went on and on and I was getting better and better at beating whoever was in that room. Killing them and in those moments I feel nothing until I'm back in my cell and I have trouble sleeping at those times I remind myself that I had to in order to make it out of here. I'm definitely gonna make it outright. The man who is doing this to me comes to visit me more often. He gets creepier and creepier each time.

The beatings have stopped but are replaced to see if I could heal others. I've killed at least 10 men in this test.

Im sedated after the last one and The man in charge says

" sie muss in haft gehalten und einer gehirnwäsche unterzogen werden. wir haben eine mission fur sie."

-she must be detained and brainwashed. we have a mission for her

My head tilts to the side, the sedative taking longer to work now that my body tries to heal me. I look around hopelessly as I am dragged away. My thoughts are taken back to my life at home. What would I be doing now if I hadn't been such an idiot? Would I have moved on from bucky? Would I be happy? The sedative takes effect as they tie me down to a chair. As it wears off I am sitting in front of a large screen. Images are shown and there is no sound. Getting entranced by these images my thoughts stop completely, I lose focus on anything other than the images. Once that's done my mind is completely empty and I wait for instruction.

"You must kill him and bring back this to us." The person who walks into my room briefs me on what I am to do and how long I have to do it. I am shown my target and what I am to retrieve. I didn't realize that they weren't speaking English

After this, I am sent on my way. Reaching my destination. I stand outside my target's house. Breaking down the door I spot my target. Walking over I grab him by the collar lift him above me and speak. "herr. üller ich brauche etwas von dir"

Mr. I need something from you.

I throw him to the ground repeating in german that I need something from him. I stalk through the house looking for the Item I need and trying my best not to kill this man. As I search through the house I can hear him whimper as he catches up with me in the kitchen.

"Ah nien bitte verschone mich bitte."

-Ah please no spare me, please.

This makes me laugh but all I wanted to do was cry why am I laughing.

"Miene mission ist es dich zu toten. Ich muss dich toten und das juwel nehmen"

-My mission is to kill you. I must kill you and take the jewel.

"Das Juwel ist im Schrank, bitte verschone mich"

-the jewel is in the closet please spare me.

I open the closet seeing the briefcase the jewel was hidden I lift it and place it on the bed and open it using my powers. Seeing the Jewel was inside I close and lock it.

"Thank you." next thing I know my arm is lifting with the gun in my hand. He had a bullet in his head before I could register that I was the one holding the gun. Blood splatters onto my clothing. I stand there in shock for all of 30 seconds before grabbing the jewel and running. But something makes me turn back. There was a voice telling me to bring proof that this man was dead. I did something I will never forget, something that will give me nightmares forever.

I made it back to base well the halfway mark I guess. They didn't trust me enough to let me know the location of where they were keeping me. I walk in after being un-tied and walked straight to where I knew Mr. Uller to be. Walking into the room I placed the jewel and the victim's head onto his desk. He looks up with a disgusting grin on his face.

"Your mission was a success number 1. I am so happy."

He giggles picking up the jewel and studying it. After a while, he dismisses me back to my cell.

After a few days the effects of the brainwashing wears off and I finally begin to break down. Hearing the screams of the other people here drowned out my sobs. They were begging to be let go but soon they would be like me. Without hope and a murderer. After a while, my sobs stop and I just stare at the white walls in my cell. More time goes by and I've done absolutely nothing other than eat sleep and stare at the walls. There have been no missions, no brainwashing, no test or training, just nothing.


	4. Chapter 4: Am I Free Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was their plan all along. How could they do this, Why would they want this? I've got to leave, to escape. I can not let them get finish what they planned. If they do I would be the cause of so many deaths. So many people would die if I don't find a way out now. With this resolve, I stand from the bed and turn to face him.

"Number 1, Hello again." Mr. Uller walks into my cell with a wide smile on his face. This makes me feel so disgusted that I snarl at him. Ignoring his presence I go back to staring at the walls. But he somehow found this funny and he chuckles at me.

"You have unimaginable power number 1. You are the key to immortality and once we unlock it they will never be able to chop another head of hydra. You are our key number 1." This was their plan all along. How could they do this, Why would they want this? I've got to leave, to escape. I can not let them get finish what they planned. If they do I would be the cause of so many deaths. So many people would die if I don't find a way out now. With this resolve, I stand from the bed and turn to face him.

"I will never let you get that power." Using my power to throw him into the ceiling and then into the ground, knocking him out. Before any guard could get the chance to corner me in the cell I run. I spot two just around the corner and before they could do anything I slam them into each other and knock them out, moving their guns far from their grasp and continuing on my run using my powers to stop anyone from stopping me. They have been training me so much how come they are unable to stop me. I am surrounded by guards and they circle me. I stand there not even second thinking this is it but I had gotten an idea. I close my eyes sensing the energy around me before slamming my hands to the ground causing those around me to fly away into walls or into the ground and the whole building to shake. Before the guards got a chance to get up I was running as quickly as possible. I make it outside and head for the gate hearing gunshots go off I concentrate on their energy and send them backward. Guards are flying about in every direction and the gate is opened.

"I'm so close."

More bullets ring out and more guards are blown away before I cross the threshold. I am grazed by one bullet but that doesn't matter because I've made it out of the gate. I turn to see the destruction but before anyone can catch up with me I close the gate and tangle the gate in itself. Before running again. I had been running for 2 days when I reached a small village. An older woman noticed me and rushed to my side as I collapse.

I wake up in a small bed confused for a moment. I was expecting the white walls of my cell but I wasn't there anymore. I was free. The door opened as I sat up and an old woman peeks her head in. She smiles at me and steps into the room. Her smile was different she looked sad and understanding.

"I'm glad to see you awake, do you know where you are." I shook my head no as I finally began to comprehend that I had no idea where I was. The lady smiled again before explaining where I was.

"My name is Gisela and you are in Bergen."

"Will you help me get home."

"Where is your home," She asks and I tell her where I'm from and how I haven't been home for years. She gives me that sad smile again and my heart stops for a moment. She feels sorry for me, doesn't she? There is nothing she could do to get me home and for some reason, I don't cry. I really feel like crying and screaming but I don't. Maybe it's because I can't anymore.

"There is a way we could get you home but it is punishable by death."

"Death?"

"If we can find someone who has a boat we could sail across to the UK."

I didn't know what to say to that. If I asked her to do this for me and we got caught she could very well die. I can not ask someone to risk their lives like that and I tell her those exact words. She looks at me with a look of determination in her eyes.

"I have been planning this way before you got here and I will cross that see without you but you need help too. You haven't been here long and I don't know what happened to bring you here but I need to escape before we are all killed. So are you coming?" I look up at her in shock and surprised at her outburst but nod my head rapidly.

"Yes yes absolutely."

For the next few days, Gisela nurses me back to health and we come up with a plan to escape. It takes 10 months before we are fully prepared to execute the plan and in those 10 months, hydra had raided the city once in search of me. I was scared out of my mind that I was gonna be dragged back to the lab and dissected for the secret to immortality. Gisela reveals that she was only 24 and that she had no family left and to protect herself and her baby, which was shocking to me but she was in fact pregnant, She had to escape. On the night of our escape, she gave me a journal and she says to me.

"Just in case I don't make it can you deliver this to a man called Gunter Beker. Please make sure he gets it." I nod my head understanding this precaution.

"I will, I will, but your gonna make it."

We get to the port where a boat waits for us and we hide behind the tree line seeing soldiers a short distance away I use my power to secretly disarm them. Taking their guns from them and hiding them in a pile behind some trees. Once I had hidden the guns I take their communication devices and toss them into the ocean. While doing all this Gisela watches me in shock. After that, I lift each one of the Soldiers and throw them into each other and knocking them out. Seeing all the soldiers are not moving I take off running towards the boat grabbing Gisela's hand and pushing her in front of me in case one of the soldiers were to wake up. We make it to the Boat just ass someone walks around the corner. I quickly disarm them and take their communicator as our boat pulls off. I introduce myself to the young man driving the boat. He smiles politely and continues his job. I find a space to sit and get comfortable. Gisela does the same and places our bags down.


End file.
